Confessions
by shinzona
Summary: A series of dark confessions from one Saint to another Saint. What happened behind the scenes ? Saga and Camus are next...
1. Camus and Aphrodite

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.  
Yes, there are spoilers.

* * *

Title: 'Confessions'

* * *

Chapter 1 : 'Camus & Aphrodite'

* * *

"Did you use it ?"

The stern voice came from a dark figure sitting in a corner of the last stairs of the Pisces Temple.  
Practically undiscernible in the obscurity,  
Aphrodite had to pierce his eyes near to fully to unmask the Aquarius Saint.

"To what do I owe you this late night visit ? It's pretty much dawn."

The Pisces Saint's voice melodically enchanted the cool night air,  
rearranging his light blue hair while marching towards his fellow Gold Saint.  
Slightly chuckling for as Camus didn't respond nor move.

_In fact, Camus crawling at the bottom of his stairs quite surprised him, but then again,_  
_if his suspicions were right, he could easily guess why he appeared here._  
_Aphrodite's amusement only grew by the realisation of that._

"Did you ? " The deep voice of the Aquarius Saint irritatingly continued.  
His severe face lit up by the few bright stars in the night sky.

_Only the nostalgic eyes couldn't contain the facade, betraying as such the Aquarius Saint._  
_Aphrodite had now certainty to what Camus was referring to._  
_But most importantly that Camus was perfectly aware that Aphrodite knew what he was in essence searching for._

Not being used to weakness, this plaintive display made the Pisces' stomach turn,  
to which he in defence replied with:  
"Why don't you ask him ? He was there."

Camus' eyes wandered over the Sanctuary and the eighth Temple.  
"I only want to know. Nothing more." He muttered.

_Softening his tone, aware he won't obtain anything with the harsh approach this time._

Aphrodite bent on his knees, eye leveling a still turned Camus,  
cupping his chin delicately with his feminine fingers.  
At the contact, Camus' breath stopped and his eyes shut deeply,  
as if awaiting the sentence coming out of Aphrodite's pink lips.

"One deadly red rose. Otherwise, he would have been killed.", the Pisces Saint elegantly whispered.

The scent of the Queen of flowers engulfed the Aquarius Saint,  
as Aphrodite stood up and departed to the Pisces Temple.

Camus' eyes were still locked, more tightly than before.  
Clenching his fists until his nails nearly made his inner handpalms bleed_._

* * *

Author's note:  
This ficlet is based on the anime (not the manga),  
before the battle of the 12 Temples of the original series,  
just after Milo destroyed Andromeda Island...


	2. Aioria and Milo

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.  
Yes, there are spoilers in there.

* * *

Title: 'Confessions'

* * *

Chapter 2 : 'Aioria & Milo'

* * *

The majestic Scorpio Saint stood in all his golden splendor outside of the Leo Temple,  
lightly shaking his head, mumbling:

"...Aioria..."

"Yes Milo ?"

I hold my neutral voice and focus on your beautiful eyes,  
discerning for the first time a disturbing softness.  
Replaced by the disdain, almost disgust, you held especially for me.  
For all those years.

_'What the hell are you doing here?'_

_Doomed and marked as the little brother of a traitor,_  
_with Milo amongst the first ones to condemn him,_  
_for a supposed crime on Athena Aioros didn't commit._  
_Suffering from the unjustified consequences until now._

"If I knew..." You tentatively try to explain,  
fixedly looking past me, locking on one of the massive white columns of the Temple,  
a mix of awkwardness and shyness shining undoubtedly through your body language.

_'Go away._  
_I don't need your pity, nor your explanations, mirroring mine so well.'_

_Out of sight,_  
_the Temple of the Sagittarius,_  
_its radiant Cosmos reaching both remaining Gold Saints._

_Aioria's jaw dropped__, recognizing, having himself wrongfully doubted his brother for all this time._  
_Wearing the cross of humiliation and repenting for Aioros'sins.  
Deciding on the spot at putting Milo a little bit out of his misery.  
_

Subsequently, I follow your lenient tone of voice:  
"Even 'I' didn't...for all this time..."

_The palm of Aioria's hand brushed the column Milo was meticulously looking at._  
_His entire figure, filled with remorse and shame, turned to the ground,_  
_timidly glancing back at Milo's concerned eyes._

"I'm truly sorry Aioria.  
Not only for my behavior towards you and the truth to at last come out.  
But also for your loss."

_The revelations out of Milo's mouth,  
__the one Saint that sentenced Aioria so gratingly,_  
_to once and for all setting the Leo Saint free._


	3. Camus and Milo

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.  
Yes, there are spoilers in there.

* * *

Title: 'Confessions'

* * *

Chapter 3 : 'Camus & Milo'

* * *

"...you look like you've been... 'crying'... ?"

_'I march as fast as possible through your Scorpio Temple,_  
_blocking eagerly the fact you're trying to get through me with meaningless sentimentalities.'_

Milo held a hand up, unknowing what to do with it,  
until the end of the white cape of Camus brushed against it,  
waking him up from his half nightmare, half reverie.  
Never seeing the Aquarius Saint in such a state.

The Scorpio Saint didn't falter and matched the speed of Camus' steps through his Temple,  
verging on shouting behind him:  
"C-Camus !"

_'After all those years, I am disappointed,  
you __don't know me, even a little.  
__It is almost impossible to break through my thick layer of ice _  
_I rigorously build up to become the Aquarius Saint.'_

"First Crystal, now Hyoga... " Milo almost pleaded, grabbing Camus' arm.  
The latter unlocked himself violently from the Scorpio Saint's grip, continuing his way out.  
Milo stood still for a moment, questioning if he had the right to invade Camus'privacy.  
What was left of it anyway.

_After all Sanctuary witnessed the disappearance of his disciple's Cosmos,  
__the impardonable crime Camus committed in the Temple below.  
__One act he would have to live with for the rest of his life._

The end of Milo's Temple in sight, Camus' eyes lit up with a fervent determination.  
Despite that, a persevering Scorpio grabbed one last time Camus' arm,  
locking him in, with the intention of not letting go.

_'You won't get rid of me that easily, or keep me in the dark._  
_Not this time.'_

Milo's grasp around his arm, uncontrollably filled Camus' eyes with tears again,  
adrenaline pumping in his veins to its maximum,  
his body switching into running mode.

_'I'll never exit this damned Temple of yours, __nor will I find the way to mine.  
__Not with you constantly breathing down my neck.  
I curse you.'_

As a last resort, Milo pulled harshly on the Aquarius Saint's arm.

_'...don't... Milo…'_

The gesture stopped this foolish charade and made Camus involuntarily spin on himself.  
Resulting in him losing his balance and tripping all over the stairs of the Scorpio Temple.  
Landing flat on his face.

The sight left Milo bereft of any words, dumbfounded,  
Camus lost his balance that effortlessly after his pulling.

Sighing heavily, the Scorpio Saint rushed towards the Aquarius Saint,  
whom laid on the last stairs, seemingly not giving any sign of life.

"Camus ?"

Kneeling down on the last stairs, Milo seized relunctantly Camus' shoulders,  
aiming at making him finally face him.

_'I … said… 'don't'...'_

For as the Aquarius Saint was putting a last resistance,  
the Scorpio Saint was only being able at turning him half wholly,  
his face completely covered in teal hair, listening to a muted:  
"...H-hyoga..."

His throat cut off with raw emotions, Milo regretfully shut his eyes,  
deciding he would solely allow himself in hearing the sobbing from under the hair mess.

* * *

A/N: imaginary scene after episode 47


	4. Saga and Camus

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya  
Yes, there are spoilers in there for the original series  
Warning, this chapter is M-rated

* * *

Title: 'Confessions'

* * *

Chapter 4 : 'Saga & Camus'

* * *

"It wasn't necessary."

"If you stand in my way, it's always 'necessary'."

"Even if he's dead now ?"

"This is the price to pay for disobedience.  
Let this be a lesson for all Sanctuary.  
For the whole wide world."

_Reigning with an enormeous brutal force,_  
_masking flawlessly the depths of his sick mind._  
_The Aquarius Saint could only be a tragic spectator,_  
_at the mercy of the Gemini Saint's demonic illusion._

_Completely taking over Silver Saint Crystal, Camus' disciple,  
inevitably killed __by his other rebellious disciple, Hyoga.  
D__ividing all to rule over all._

"How do I know you also won't 'betray' me like your disciples, Camus ?"

"I won't. You have my word."

"I only hear the echoes of your empty words,  
more so, probably transforming into backstabbing deeds."

_Reading incomparably between the harsh lines,  
the Aquarius Saint was left with the only choice_  
_of joining the master in the vast blurriness of the hot pools._

_Accepting Saga's wet muscular arms around his slender waist,_  
_his back scratching against small mosaic tiles,_  
_Camus surrendered in dampened silence._

"I won't hurt you. You have my word."

"I know."

_Blocking his mind in vain, _  
_the indifference the Aquarius Saint held onto,  
was instantly crushed, dirtily washed away,_  
_as the Gemini Saint unleashed in him all his steamy fury._

_Sweatily crashing over each other,_  
_at last the frenziness settling in, _  
_one finger moved over trembling parted lips,_  
_the other brushed a teal strand or two over a flushed, released face._

_Camus astonishly discerned, for the first time,_  
_a rare clarity, reflecting in his own dark blue orbs._  
_A secret moment of peaceful sobriety attained,_  
_in their world of utter chaotic distress._

* * *

A/N: imaginary scene after episode 21 of the original series


End file.
